


Constellations

by WrittenTales



Series: Random [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenTales/pseuds/WrittenTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron tells Nasir stories under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

Tonight was a quiet night.

Nasir sighed in front of the roaring fire, twisting a stick in the dry dirt as he mulled over his zealous boredom.

Agron laid in the grass, more at peace than he was in days, weeks. His worries fell away into the night, to the bright moon that stood above them.

Nasir found joy at watching his man finally fall into the arms of nirvana, sweet dreams to take over his battered mind. 

Nasir's long raven hair brushed against his back as a small breeze pasted along their warm bodies, causeing Nasir to marvel at the way the flames danced in the shining moonlight.

No.

No, Agron told him.

Rome could not reach them both here. In this place.

But he held worries in his seized heart, knowing Rome as a relentless whore who trampled her enemies in surprise, held nonexistent mercy in her bitter heart, and evil sprung in the wake of her footsteps. How Nasir hated Rome.

"What troubles thoughts little man?"

Agron moved his wild mane to the right of his neck, sucking upon his dark flesh. Nasir moaned, and relished in the touch of Agron's strong legs around his small but lethal frame. How much he loved his man.

"Nothing troubles but boredom to tackle self in its horrid awakening."

Nasir felt cool, collected, but without presence of rebel camp, action was scarce, but he knew fate, the mad bitch had her ways in fucking them all in the ass. Boredom was something he welcomed with open arms, as it was sign that both he and Agron were safe for just another day, another night in each other's arms.

This was rare bliss.

"How majestic the stars fall in line with the moon."

Nasir opened his closed eyes, having not realize he had them shut to the world.

"Upon being in this place, many things not usually noticed and seen in camp reveal itself in its depths." Nasir grunted. 

"Did Rome ever speak of the constellations Nasir?" Agron asked, a way to set mind away from their boredom threatening to take over them both.

"The word has never been caught by my ears." Nasir muttered lazily.

"My past fathers have travelled far, coming upon the land of Greece plenty of times, meeting Aristotle himself, observing diligently of Greece and her Olympic gods and tales of its mystic colors."

"Do you know of these tales?"

Agron smiled as he remember his barbaric father, who spoke of war and fables to the family at night, his stories so fascinating it brought joy to recall precious memories in the peak of distress. "As much as my father spoken of to me, and how much he had in his possession that I have read." 

Nasir turned his head to see Agron's green eyes, "Tell to me an old tale." 

"Of the moon, the stars, and the morning sun. These tales were fables Nasir, mind you wish your head being filled with childish stories-"

Nasir placed his hand upon Agron's cheek, kissed his chapped lips and looked at him with excitement. "As a body slave to the dominus, house slave to his villa, I've never partook in childish things. I command that you tell me something of the sorts." He pleaded with Agron, making Agron frown internally upon hearing Nasir never experiencing the plasticity of childhood, no good memories to hold to heart.

Agron grabbed Nasir's palm and drew two imaginary lines in the night sky, to connect three standing stars. That small line could be a diminutive relation of Nasir's past in his opinion of its history.

"What did you just do?" Nasir asked curiously.

"The constellation of the ram, Aries. Sweet Aries." Agron spoke. 

"What about Aries?"

"Athamas, the legendary king of Thessaly, had two children, Phrixus and Helle. He had married their stepmother, who had began to treat them horribly. Being treated so, Hermes, the god of transitions and boundaries, had taken pity upon them. He sent a magical ram to take them away and escape their stepmother's wrath."

Nasir looked upon the small constellation.

"That's it?-"

Agron placed his hand over Nasir's mouth, trying to recall the rest of the of the tale. "Mounted on the ram’s back, the children flew over land and sea to the east. Unfortunately, Helle failed to get a good hold on the fleece of the ram and as they flew over the strait that parts Europe and Asia, she fell off and drowned in the sea far below. That sea is called Hellespont to this day in honor of her memory."

Nasir frowned.

"Phrixus landed safely at Colches, which is on the edge of the Black Sea. In gratitude for his safe deliverance, Phrixus sacrificed the ram and gave its Golden Fleece to the king of that country."

With Nasir making a sound of disbelief, Agron laughed at his lovers rude ways. Nasir letting out a muffled, "This is a tragedy Agron!"

"In honor of the ram’s great sacrifice in saving the children, Zeus placed the ram’s constellation, Aries, in the night sky." Agron finished, and removed his large hand from his lovers mouth.

Nasir sat in silence, "That was a terrible story." 

Agron shrugged, "Zeus gave the Ram honor." 

"Phrixus didn't have to murder the poor Ram." Nasir grumbled. "I don't like your stories very much Agron."

Agron sighed at his mistake. Nasir, the hypocritical pacifist.

"Then I shall tell you of another-"

"Joyful this moment." Nasir smiled, Agron couldn't believe the transition of warrior to child. Nasir only was a boy, of seventeen summers, his life taken from him too soon. The scene made him painfully aroused.

"You make it seem you've never seen blood and battle, never taking a mans life." 

"My mind will not be plagued by disturbing thoughts." Nasir hissed.

He will let him have his moment of innocence, but when they are finished of tales, he will fuck his boy.

He grabbed Nasir's hand and looked up at the sky, instantly recognizing the interesting, and older constellation.

"What of this weird shape?" 

"According to the Greeks, Bootes was pictured as a mighty man. In his right hand he holds a spear, and with his left, two hunting dogs." Agron recited. "My father was fond of him."

"I would say so am I. We both handle spear, and I'm betting on well." Nasir smirked. 

Agron chuckled, "Since he appears to be pursuing the Great Bear, the Ursa Major around the North Pole-" 

"Pause a moment." Nasir halted, causing Agron to grumble. "An Ursa Major?"

"If you let me to the end of my words you will find the answer for which you seek." Agron and his short ill-temper, and desire from his leaking cock, made Nasir fall to silence, making him pull his hand from Agron's grasp, forcefully.

"Bootes was called “The Bear Driver.” The ‘key’ star." Agron scowled, gently grabbing Nasir's hand back in his, rubbing his calloused thumb across the top of his palm. Nasir softly smiled, which Agron didn't catch in the night. What caught Nasir's eye was the familiar tent in Agron's subligaria.

"Arctures, can be easily found by following the curved line formed by the handle of the Big Dipper outward to the first bright star." Agron showed Nasir the full picture. "Without doubt, Arctures was one of the first stars to be named."

Nasir looked from the imaginary picture in the sky along with Agron, and kissed his cheek, his rough beard brushing against his chin and his lips. Agron turned to him, and attached his mouth to his lovers.

"My cock grows hard at your words of mighty men." Nasir pushed Agron down upon the grass. 

"And of wild little dogs?" Agron moved his brows in suggestion, which made Nasir roll his eyes and place his hand over Agron's forehead, a slap resounding throughout the large field.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.tcoe.org/scicon/instructionalguide/constellations.pdf
> 
> As this is my first story for the Nagron fandom, I hope you've enjoyed it I guess...
> 
> But I didn't have it...so long where as to where it was just stories, I wanted Agron and Nasir to have some interaction with one another. I mean, Agron I'm sure doesn't keep the all so strong general around Nasir, but his temper still stands pretty much.
> 
> I've always had a passion for fantasy, and Agron and Nasir are perfect bunnies for that job. I'm thinking of making a series, Story-telling is very cute.
> 
> I don't know how I did, but I would appreciate immensely if you gave me your opinion. 
> 
> ~*~


End file.
